


Trust

by irishpadfoot



Series: LoveSquare FluffWeek 2020 [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: LoveSquareFluffWeek2020, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishpadfoot/pseuds/irishpadfoot
Summary: When you're hurtling two hundred meters towards your likely death by concrete, watched by a crowd of adoring fans, two supervillains, your celebrity crush, and a rather unsympathetic Kwami (who, like usual, won't shut up about Camembert), you get some thoughts in your head.Adrien's, like usual, were about Ladybug.A glimpse inside Adrien's mind when his trust in Ladybug is tested, in S2E12: Gorizilla.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg
Series: LoveSquare FluffWeek 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625170
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Trust

“You have to trust me!”

Adrien didn’t have to think about _that_. Of course he trusted her. And it wasn’t even because he was ever-so-slightly biased on account of being absolutely head-over-heels in love with her, because he knew that even if he, somehow, didn’t love her, he still knew in his heart, that Ladybug would never let a civilian come to harm.

But still…

It was a _long_ way down. The Tour Montparnasse had fifty nine floors, and, from what he remembered a tour guide's lecture during a school trip, measured exactly two hundred and ten metres tall. Falling from that height without any protection – say, _being Chat Noir_ – would certainly kill him. Well, the falling wouldn’t. It would be the hitting the ground that killed him.

_Trust me._

Adrien jumped.

A quick bit of mental maths in the space between jumping off the top of the Tour Montparnasse and realising that _he’d just jumped off the top of the Tour Montparnasse_ – the time where, if life was a cartoon, he would float comically in the air before starting to plummet – confirmed that it would take a little over six seconds for him hit the concrete, give or take maybe half a second to account for when he stopped accelerating when he reached terminal velocity. He didn’t particularly want to figure out how fast he would be going, in part because velocity was his worst topic in maths, but also because he really didn’t want to think about how much it would hurt if he did hit the concrete – _a lot_ , he imagined.

Adrien knew that Ladybug had a plan to save him. She _always_ had a plan. Often it was three times more complicated than his plan would have been, but it _always_ worked. So it wasn’t that he thought that she’d made him jump off the top of a skyscraper without a plan, it was just… he was wondering when, exactly, the plan would come into action. It had been a while. Or maybe it only felt like it had been a while because time slowed down while he was hurtling towards the ground. That was always possible. It seemed like the kind of thing the human brain would do to deal with the fear of falling two hundred meters towards concrete.

“If you don't transform soon, you might wind up like a gooey pile of Camembert!”

There was Plagg, sympathetic and helpful as always. Although he was right. The Miraculous always took a few seconds to fully transform him, and he didn’t want to risk hitting the ground only partially transformed, because that would probably give him all the disadvantages of transforming – namely, being revealed as Chat Noir – but also all of the disadvantages of not transforming – such as lacking the magical protection of the Miraculous to keep him alive and… un-Camembert-ified. He’d probably look _a-meow-zing_ , though. But he was in public. There was a crowd below him, and Ladybug was… somewhere above him, enacting God-knows-what amazing-yet-complicated plan she had come up with to save him, and there was his Akumatised-bodyguard–villain – which he really should come up with a snappy nickname for, to be honest. Something to do if… no, _when_ Ladybug saved him – and, through the eyes of the as-of-yet-unnamed villain formerly known as… well, the Gorilla, ironically, there was Hawk Moth, and Adrien could _not_ risk revealing his identity as Chat Noir to Hawk Moth, even if the alternative would be to die.

“I _can't_ , Plagg! Not in the open like this!” Although… the ground was getting _very_ close. “I’m sure Ladybug has a plan. I trust her!”

And then he heard something which both made his heart leap, and drop.

"Chat Noir! Help!"

That was one thing that he hadn't fully thought about. Ladybug's plans tended to work, but he was always there to help. At the moment, Adrien – and Chat Noir – were a bit preoccupied with the whole 'hurtling towards the ground at high speed' thing.

So, yes, it made him happy to realise that Ladybug really did need him, despite her incredible plans, but... he'd much rather have come to that realisation at literally any time other than when he was about to become Camembert. Although... if Ladybug did need Chat Noir so much, would him transforming, revealing himself, and _surviving_ be more important than his identity remaining secret when he died?

Plagg was still looking at him expectantly.

Okay, he had decided. If Ladybug didn’t act in the next few seconds, Adrien would _have_ to transform, secrecy be damned. It was that or hit the ground, and he didn't imagine that _Adrien_ s always landed on their feet.

Three…

Two…

_Urk!_


End file.
